New Year, new love, new adventure
by Hiei obsessed
Summary: The gang gets sent on a mission that will decide the fate of the world. Yukina and 3 other girls are the only ones who can save Makai. will love blossom on this adventure (yeah i suck at summeries) Pairings: YOC KOC HOC
1. New love

New Year, New Adventure, New love

A/N Ok well this is a story one of my fans asked me to write sooo, here goes...

Yusuke POV

"Urameshi! Get outta bed!"

The first thing I heard at 10:00 AM on a Saturday morning. Not unusual for me. That idiot Kuwabara always had SOMETHING for me to do. Even today, my 18th birthday.

"URAMESHI!"

"I'm coming!"

I rolled out of bed and got dresses. Ever since Keiko moved to America things have been pretty dull. She was my best friend. She made me promise her I'd stay in school. Reluctantly, I agreed. On the way out to meet Kurabara, the phone rang. It was her.

"Hey birthday boy." she greeted

I smiled. "Hey Keiko. How are things?"

"Busy, but somehow, I'm still bored."

I laughed at this. Just then Kuwabara came in. He sat on the couch and waited.

"Got anything special planned?"

"Not that I know of, But you know the guys. They prolly have my whole day planned out for me."

"Damn Straight!" Kuwabara yelled.

It was Keiko's turn to laugh. "Go have fun Yusuke. Party your ass off and don't mope around."

"Alright, if I have to."

"Bye Yusuke."

"Bye Keiko."

I hung up the phone. God, I missed that girl.

"Ok, where you taking me?"

"We have to meet Kurama and Hiei at the park."

"Let me guess, Kurama's idea?"

We headed to the park. When we got there Kurama was on the swings talking to a pretty girl. She had long, reddish brown hair and green eyes. I sat on the bench next to Hiei. He looked annoyed at Kurama.

"He's been over there with her for half an hour."

I laughed. It sounded like Him. Kurama wasn't the type of guy to chase girls, but if he found one he liked, he let her know in an ever so subtle way. Kuwabara went over to let him know that he had finally dragged me outta bed. Kurama wrote something down and handed it to the girl before joining us along with Kuwabara.

Our next stop, to my surprise, was the huge arcade in the center of town. Hiei and Kurama immediately went over to play DDR. Ever since Kurama had talked hiei into trying it he was addicted. Hiei had the speed and Kurama had the grace. They both had top scores in every arcade in town. Kuwabara and I headed for the fighting games. As usual, I kicked his ass.

"Yeah! Who would DARE challenge the champion?"

"I would!" I heard a female voice say.

I turned around to see a girl with her arms crossed over her chest. C cup, I'd say. She had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail on top of her head and steel grey eyes. She was a little shorter than me, but not by much.

When the game started it looked like I was going to win but then she pulled off some killer moves. 3 times we played, and all 3 times she kicked my ass.

"Ok, I admit you're good. BUT, I guarantee I can beat you at DDR." I said with a calm tone.

When we got over to the DDR station Kurama was dancing with a girl. She was approximately as tall as Hiei. Her hair was shoulder length black with red streaks. Blood red eyes and her incredible speed made it obvious to me that she was a demon. It was amazing. Hiei's speed and Kurama's grace all in one! They were neck and neck on the first 2 songs. On the third song she had the advantage and ended up winning.

"Good game." she said winking at Kurama. "Your turn cutie." she pointed at Hiei. I swear I saw him blush for a split second.

All 3 of the songs the chose were fast and full of steps. It was something else.

— Hiei's P.O.V.—

This girl seemed cocky to me. At first I thought she was mocking me. After a while I realized she has an attitude that almost rivaled my own. One thing I can say is that she WAS fast. Dancing isn't like running. Running takes no concentration at all. This girl made dancing look simple. Our speed matched but her accuracy surpassed my own. After she beat me she started laughing. She seemed genuinely happy. How could a girl who was serious just seconds ago be laughing like it was second nature to her.

"That was fun." she said.

"Good job Kanu!" the girl next to Yusuke shouted.

"Thank Kara."

So her name is Kanu.

— Yusuke's P.O.V. —

Kara. That's a kool name.

The girl named Kanu stepped off the game, followed by Hiei.

"We should get going Kara," Kanu said, looking at her watch,"Sakura's waiting."

"Alright. We'll see you boys later." Kara said with a wink.

We watched them leave, then went back to our games. We stayed there till about 6 PM. After that they took me to a night club. We looked around for a seat and saw the 2 girls we met at the arcade and the girl Kurama was talking to in the park. We sat down next to them and ordered. We got to know each other a LOT better. The only one that wasn't flirting was Kuwabara. Even Hiei was showing off in his own way.

After We ate we got up and danced. The black lights and things were awesome, and the girls were dancing their ass off. When they started dirty dancing I thought I was going to blow in my pants I was so hard. We were all getting drunk. It didn't affect Kurama and Hiei, but I was almost on the floor before 12. It was crazy. Kurama had to carry me home.

I slept all day on Sunday and woke up at 5 on Monday morning. I figured I might as well go find Hiei and spar before school. Ever since Kurama talked him into going to school so people didn't think he was some punk, he had been living at Kurama's house. A lot of the time he slept in the tree outside of the house, but he did have his own room. When I got there He and Kurama were already sparring.

When we got to school things started off like normal, but in the middle of 1st period we got 3 new students. They were the 3 girls we hung out with at the club. I was surprised. Kanu didn't say a word and when the other 2 did, it was never anything but good things. It was totally opposite of the way they were at the club.

After school they cornered Me, Kurama, and Hiei, each in a different part of the park. Kanu started a spar with Hiei, Kurama and Sakura talked and held hands, and Kara took me into the woods, pinned me to a tree, and started making out with me like there was no tomorrow.

This whole routine went on until Friday. When the girls didn't show up to school. After school we got summoned by Koenma. When we got to his office the girls were there. I was shocked but The other guys had apparently talked to them about this whole thing. I had no clue the girls were here with permission from Koenma. I figured they had been born here or something. Any ways, it was obvious we were going to go on a mission of some kind. That's the only time Koenma called us all the way to his office.

"I have some bad news. By the end of this month, my father and I will die."

A/N OOOOOOOOO! what happened? I know... can you guess? I bet you can't

Hiei: Shut up baka. You're making a fool of yourself.

Kat: mumbles R&R


	2. An Important Mission

A/N: ok well Here's the next chapter. I'm gonna try and do one every week but it may get a little less frequent with summer and college coming up.

CH 2: An important mission

"In exactly one month, my father and I will die." Koenma said a bit depressed.

"And this is a bad thing?" Yusuke said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Yusuke. You know very well it is. Just because you're the demon lord doesn't mean all the demons will listen to you. Look, this is what happens. If we die, the barrier between the two worlds will fall. Any demon that wants to will cross over to the human world. Reikai will seize to exist and, over all, the world will eventually be over run with spirits and demons. I assume the world will be destroyed after only a short time of this."

"Didn't I already tell you I hated tourists?" Hiei scoffed.

Kanu giggled a little at this. Hiei smirked for a split second.

"Ok so we know things are bad. Now, WHY are they bad?" Yusuke wondered why they hadn't been told already.

"Right. Well there are 5 crystals that maintain the balance and harmony in the worlds. They also are the life force of Makai and all those who live there. There was a protective spell put on them so that only female demons of the element of each crystal can handle them. Unfortunately, all of my guards are male and 3 females broke in and stole 3 of the crystals."

"Why only 3 of them?" Kurama asked.

"Well I imagine they knew what would happen if they kept them any where near each other. The crystals have a mind of their own. They know when they are being taken and can prevent it, but only when they are kept together. It's strange and I don't understand it myself. I find it better not to ask questions. These Crystals are VERY dangerous if left in the hands of those who will use them for evil. You need to get them back." Koenma said, turning to the girls. "I hope I will have your full cooperation with me on this."

All three of the Girls nodded.

"Koenma, forgive my rudeness," Kurama started, "But if they are the ones going on the mission are the girls, then why are we here?"

Koenma laughed. "This is the first mission the girls have gone on. Even though I know they are capable, I need to send you 3 with them to help protect them. You all know your way around Makai and such."

"I have a feeling he's not telling us something." Hiei said in an irritated tone.

"Well, now I need to talk to the girls in private so shoo!" Koenma kicked them out of the office.

Later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was told that they all had to head in separate directions. Kurama and Sakura had to go to a Makai forest, Hiei and Kanu had to travel through the mountains, and Yusuke and Kara had to go through the dangerous grasslands.

— Kurama POV—

I was a little interested in what Koenma was failing to tell us. I knew he was hiding something from us. I was also sure that Sakura and the other girls had some idea of what that something was. I didn't feel that it was necessary for me to know at that point though. I Knew if Sakura felt comfortable telling me, she would.

We walked for a good few hours just talking. I felt comfortable because I was in my natural habitat. I was familiar with all the plants and Sakura seemed very interested in my herbal mixtures. She also seemed to like my cooking. I hated to admit it to myself, but I was falling for her. Unfortunately, so was Youko.

'Well, she's a nice prey. Sweet and innocent, pure. I bet she has a great body under those clothes.' he taunted me.

She was pretty, and smart, and nice...

'Why do you always have to be right?'

'You know you want her. Why don't you just drug her. You know how to do it.'

'Of course I want her, but I will not do that. We need her for this mission. And besides, I will not stoop to your level. Not like that I won't.'

'Your loss.'

He shut up for a while after that. We ran into a couple weak demons after lunch. Probably had no idea what was going on. It was interesting how stupid demons could really be. WE set up camp in a secluded area for dinner and sleep. Youko started to bother me again after dinner.

'Why don't you just give her something to help her sleep. She'll never know the difference.'

I ignored him. That wasn't a good idea. He started to run things through my head. The image of having sex with her till I passed out, of running my hands all over her smooth body. I was having a lot of trouble hiding my arousal from her. The last thing I needed was for her to think I was a pervert.

I managed to make it through the night without her thinking badly of me. I kept myself half alert for most of the night so that we didn't get attacked. In the morning she approached me.

"Kurama, I want to thank you." she said politely.

"Thank me for what?" I was confused.

"For resisting your urges. I know about you and Youko. Koenma warned me. He said you were a good guy, but Youko sometimes had other ideas. I noticed you were... excited.. And I got a little worried. But it seems Koenma was right."

I blushed at that, but was glad she understood.

"Let's get going."

— Hiei POV —

We headed for the mountains. Most of the time was spent running and fighting demons that thought they were strong. The mountains are full of them. I was surprised that Kanu didn't want to stop for food until we got ready to set up camp. She told me she could have kept going, but I wouldn't have a tired female on my hands. Kurama gave me some food and told me how to heat it up. We ate in silence and I decided to sleep in the tree while she slept down by the fire. I didn't understand why a fire demon would need a fire but I figured it was one of those confusing female things. I didn't understand, or want to at any point understand a female. As I sat in the tree I watched her sleep. She was an odd creature. She seemed so troubled, but yet, looked so innocent. She looked like she had been through a tough life like I had. People who had been through things seemed to show it. That's why I put up a front, didn't let anything get to me.

I fell asleep after a while, staying semi alert. Half way through the night I was awakened by the sounds of a stressed female. It was Kanu. I jumped down from the tree. She was having a night-mere.

"No...help... stop it!" she screamed and she shot up in her bed. There was blood and something that smelled like poison on the sheets. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked over at me, grabbing me in an embrace. I was surprised but let her stay there until she calmed down. When she finally let go she felt her back. It was bleeding.

"Not again." she sighed. "I can't do this by myself."

"Do what?" I asked.

"I have to bandage my scars."

I blushed a bit. "I'll do it."

"You can't. You have to know how to mix a pain killer and antibiotic cream for me."

I went over to my bag and pulled out something Kurama had given me. "Like this?"

She looked at it. "How did you get this? It's not what I usually use but I'm sure it will work."

"Kurama. He forced me to take it. He said he could sense that I would need it." I replied.

"He smelled the poison." She took some bandages out of her bag and took off her shirt.

I blushed. I had never seen a woman without clothes before. It was worse because I had an attraction for this woman. I could feel my manhood grow. I pushed the feeling aside and started to wrap her wounds.

"How did you get these?" I was curious.

"When I was younger, my father tried to kill me with acid, but only injured me. He killed my mother and killed himself soon after from remorse. Luckily my best friend found me and took me to her house. Her mother took care of me. Apparently he had been slowly poisoning me as well but it hadn't affected me. The reason the scars are only on the base of my back is because my mother laid on top of me to shield me. That's how she died."

I had a feeling that was only half of the pain she had been through. She started to shiver. She looked through her bag for some clothes but all she had was thin strap shirts. I took one of my long sleeve shirts out of my bag and threw it to her. She told me she didn't want to get it bloody but I told her it was only a shirt. She seemed to be having trouble laying on the hard ground. I sat against a tree and told her to come over to me. I told her to lay against me. I couldn't stand to see her suffer. It is true I am a killer, but I never let things suffer unless they deserve it. She was asleep soon after.

— Yusuke POV—

Kara was an inu youkai. Meaning, she was part dog. She ran through the grasslands sniffing everything. It was hard to keep up with her. She didn't stop running until sundown. I set up camp and she cooked something for us to eat. After we ate her delicious meal she pounced me and started making out with me. Threw me for a loop. This girl, she was incredible. After a long make out session, which, by the way, ended up leaving me hard with no way to relieve the intense desire, we ended up talking. She told me about everything she could think of. Everything except her past, that is. She was a confusing woman. First the's making out with me like there's no tomorrow, then she wants to talk. I hate women sometimes. We ended up holding each other all night.

A/N: ok well that's the chapter this time... I figured I'd stop there... you know a little about the adventure... you know a little about Kanu... next chapter you will learn about sakura... it will be a longer chapter I hope... Kara you won't find out about until almost the end of the mission. So, let me know what you think... and give me ideas for the next adventure


	3. Finding the treasure

A/N Ok. I finally got my muse back! She ran off with Hiei for a month... I hate when she does that to me.

Kanu: we needed alone time!

Kat: and I needed you!

Sorry again people!

Ch3: Finding the treasure

— Yusuke POV—

We kept traveling in the direction Koenma told us to go. We talked about school and my reputation and things of that nature. Whenever I asked her about why she moved to our town, she changed the subject, like she was afraid of her past. I didn't want to pry into her personal life. I figured she'd tell me eventually. And if not, I must not need to know. Who am I kidding? It was killing me not to know what was going on. Just as everything was going through my head, I sensed an evil presence. I held her back. I think she felt it too. She looked like she was going to pass out, like maybe she had seen a ghost. The Demon that we sensed finally showed herself.

"YOU! You BITCH!" Kara screamed.

"Nice to see you too, little sister."

The girl who appeared looked almost exactly like Kara. The only difference was that she had Ears and a tail. I figured she was in her demon form and Kara wasn't.

"Why!"

"Because they were weak! They knew I was a threat to them and they did NOTHING about it! They didn't even tell you until you almost got killed."

"They LOVED YOU! They thought you would overcome it! They believed in you!" Kara had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, sister, they believed in YOU! Didn't you ever wonder WHY they trained you night and day without letting you once fail?"

"Because they wanted me to succeed. They wanted me to be what you weren't."

"Wrong. They wanted you to destroy me! You know the prophesy? You were always asking what the missing part was. Well I know the whole thing, dear sister.

Two sisters, born of the same egg, identical in every way.

Two paths, one leading to right, and one leading astray.

One will be filled with anger and hate,

One will be deceived and hurt by fate,

Beware, each sibling having to decide,

one day soon their paths shall collide.

Unless taught the prophecy and shown the truth,

Then, maybe then, there is hope for our youth."

"But I know all that." Kara said, confused.

"Ah, but there's more.

Alas, I tell you, the hope is not there

for one generation needing an heir.

Without knowing fully the depth of their past,

They day their paths cross, will be one of their last."

Kara looked shocked.

"Why didn't they tell us?" she asked

"They were proud. None of their children had gone astray. They thought they had beat the prophecy. Ignorant fools!"

"But why did you kill them?

"Someone had to do it. Someone had to show our race they weren't perfect!"

All of the sudden, Kara transformed. Now they looked identical, but Kara was a little shorter than her sister.

"You, You always had to be the one who got everything. All the attention, all the fame... all the glory!" Kara seemed Angry. "Why did you do it! You BITCH! You stole the crystal didn't you?"

"You catch on quick."

"Shut up Mika, and hand over the crystal!"

Kara lunged at Mika and Started throwing punches and kicks and spirit bombs. Mika seemed to know a lot of her moves. Then, she pulled off a move I had never seen. The punched Mika in the Chest and energy started moving out from her fist to the rest of Mika's body. Mika froze and fell to the ground. She was dead.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked.

Kara bent over and took the crystal out of Mika's pocket. "I stopped her heart. I was told never to use it. My parents said there may be a time, and if that time came, I'd know." She sighed. "I'm so confused. They taught me a technique that would Kill her, and only her, but they didn't tell me the whole prophecy." Kara looked at the crystal and put it in her pocket.

Kurama POV

3 long days. We were in the forest alone for 3 long days. I thought they would never end. Youko kept pressing the issue and making my lust for Sakura even greater. I loved this girl, but Youko just wanted to use her. I was getting tired of getting an erection every couple of hours. We talked about everything. She told me her family was scared of her powers so they sent her to live with her aunt. She had several male cousins and kinda got tired of them being immature. She left when she was 16 and had been living on her own ever since. She got summoned by Koenma and was told to move to our school about a week before she showed up. Interesting how that worked.

Anyways, when we got deep, deep into this forest that seemed endless I started to get a funny feeling. Something was changing with my energy. I couldn't tell exactly what but it didn't feel right. I had a feeling it was because o the crystal. I could tell we were getting closer. It seemed the closer we got, the weaker my energy grew. I was beginning to worry about Sakura. She showed no sign of change but in my weakened state I couldn't protect her if something was going wrong.

About five minutes after I started to feel myself getting weak we came upon a clearing with the crystal sitting in the center of it. I knew it was a trap and apparently so did Sakura.

"I know someone's out here. Come where we can see you." she said calmly.

"We? I don't know if you've looked at your male companion lately but it looks like he can't see much of anything." a female voice came from nowhere.

She was right. I could barely see, or hear for that fact. Sakura looked over at me and ran to my side.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I think... it's the crystal... It's weakening me for... some... reason..." I struggled to get out.

I felt Sakura's energy raise and I felt her leave my side. Then I felt another energy join hers. There was a whole lot of talking and arguing, something about friends and mates. I couldn't make it out. I think after that they started fighting. I heard more yelling and arguing before I passed out.

When I came to, Sakura's lips were placed softly against mine. I had no idea what was going on but I didn't feel so weak. When we parted lips I sat up. She had the crystal in her hand. It was glowing.

"What happened? I can see and hear, but the crystal is right here. I don't understand."

"It's a long story. Let's just say I gave you a little of my energy in that kiss. That girl, she used to be my best friend. We were the only demons that we knew of. When my parents sent me away, she was all alone. She accused me of abandoning her. I guess from then on she turned evil."

"Ok that explains the girl, but it doesn't explain why my energy was gone and why you could give me energy back." My head started to spin.

Sakura kissed me deeply.

"Let's get you outta this area and I'll explain there."

— Hiei POV —

When I woke up the next morning Kanu was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't believe I was actually starting to feel love. A killer, feeling love. My past would always haunt me. After sitting there watching her so silently for a few minutes she shot up so fast it startled me.

"Someone's here." she said, a frightened tone in her voice.

I used my jagan and indeed, someone was heading for us fast. I let myself be distracted. Kanu stood up and took a stance. She was so... dare I say sexy. She still had my shirt on and the way it clung to her body showed off every curve. Her nipples showed through the shirt without her bra.

The person we sensed appeared right in front of Kanu with her hair blowing in the wind. Dramatic entrances are so overrated.

"If you want the crystal, come and get it." the girl said, turning around and running in the direction she came.

We ran after her, forgetting about our things.

— Kanu POV —

I started running after her with Hiei close behind me. Everything was a blur as we ran that I didn't realize we were running into demon territory. I stopped dead in my tracks when a wolf youkai jumped right in my way. I hated wolves and this one looked especially mean.

"Where do you think you're going." the demon asked in a gruff voice similar to that of a rabid man.

"You demons are so disgusting."

He sniffed the air and approached me. Hiei stood back and watched carefully, ready to jump when needed.

"You're a mixed breed." he said, still sniffing as though trying to figure me out. "And it seems you have poison deep in your body. A weakness."

"That's what you think." I said Knowing that I couldn't let him near my back for even a second. Better to finish this quickly.

I took out my Katana and set it on fire. The demon lunged and me and I slit his throat first, then sliced him in half starting at his crotch. Blood dripped off my Katana and I shook it off, sliding it gently back into it's sheath. We continued foreword through the dense forest of the mountains, running into several more demons that didn't want to cooperate.

When we reached the long haired girl she was floating in the air, her dress and hair both blowing in the cool breeze. The started coming towards me at an incredible speed. She was disappearing and reappearing all around me, trying to intimidate me. When she appeared in front of me again I drew my Katana ready to strike but dropped it in mid-air as I felt an incredible amount of pain in my back and fell to my knees. She disappeared and I realized it was an illusion. She walked around so that she _was_ in front of me now.

"It really is wonderful to be able to read a person's sub-conscience. To be able to know their every weakness, their every dream. It is the best thing in the world. Did you kno..." she stopped mid sentence as a katana was driven through her from the back, splattering my face and clothes with blood.

"She was too busy gloating over you that she was too busy to notice me behind her." Hiei said, sheathing his katana and going to my side. He took off his shirt and wiped my face off, careful not to get it in my eyes. There was just something about him. Something... deep, that noone else had ever seen.

When he got done cleaning my face I looked into his eyes, and for a minute forgot about my pain. Before he could protest, I touched his soft, warm lips to mine in a brief but very passionate kiss. When we parted he had a slight shade of red on his cheeks but he quickly recovered.

"Let's get you back to the campsite so I can fix up your wounds." he said, like he was trying to hide any emotion from what just happened between us.

"The crystal. It's in her pocket." I said as I crawled over to get it, still not able to stand on my feet.

After I put it in my pocket Hiei put me on his back and started to carry me back to where our things were.


End file.
